Werbespots aus Mittelerde
by Pauri
Summary: Ein endgeiler Streifen im Fernsehen, es wird gerade spannend, doch dann Werbung. Wen nervt das nicht? Wir schaffen Abhilfe! Werbespots die einem die Werbung versüßen [ RELOADED ]
1. VW goes Mittelerde!

Werbespots aus Mittelerde  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Summary: Nervige Werbung mit Darstellern, die eh nix loswerden – Das hat ein Ende! Hier die ultimativen Artikel die jeder braucht, jeder will, und dessen Vertreter man zumindest immer wieder gerne sieht. So macht Werbung Spaß! *fg*  
  
Idee & Disclaimer: Meine Freundinnen und ich haben uns das ausgedacht, die Werbespots. Die Charaktere gehören *leider leider* Tollkien und unsere einmaligen Produkte…ihr werdet´s sehen.  
  
Feedback: an - pinkepink@gmx.de   
  
Autor: Pauri  
  
Anmerkungen: Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fressen sie die Packungsbeilage und schlagen sie ihren Arzt oder Apotheker/ Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
1. VW goes Mittelerde!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Die Rohan-Ebene – das grün-gelblich verdorrte Gras steht tief. Der Blick schweift über die weiten Lande, alles scheint friedlich.  
  
Ein Motorgeräusch brummt auf, die Kamera fällt auf ein silbernes Cabriolet, der Staub aufwirbelnd schnell über die schwach hügelige Landschaft brettert. Der Blickwinkel fällt einige Meter vor den Wagen, sodass man dahinter eine große Herde Olifanten erkennen kann, die dem Cabriolet hinterher jagen, jedoch man niemanden innerhalb des Wagens erkennen kann.  
  
Doch die Olifanten können das Gefährt nicht einholen.  
  
Die Kamera zoomt auf das Innere des Cabriolets, am Lenkrad sitzt Legolas, eine schwarze Sonnenbrille tragend, sein langes blondes Haar fliegt ihm hinterher, seine nach unten geneigten Mundwinkel verleihen ihm eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit. Er wendet sein Gesicht in die Kamera, die augenblicklich seinen Blickwinkel einnimmt und man nun Elrond auf dem Beifahrersitz sieht, ebenfalls eine schwarze Sonnenbrille tragend, flattert sein braunes Haar ihm hinterher. Auch er wirkt recht steif.  
  
Dann beginnt er zufrieden zu Lächeln, Legolas erwidert diesen Blick ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Im Autoradio läuft gerade [Like ice in the sunshine], woraufhin der Kamerawinkel augenblicklich wieder vor den Cabriolet wechselt, direkt auf die Motorhaube und man nun zwei leichtbekleidete Frauen in Bikinis auf den Rücksitzen sieht. Es sind Arwen und Galadriel, vergnügt reißen sie die Hände in die Luft und strahlen ebenfalls übers gesamte Gesicht.  
  
Der Kamerawinkel ändert sich nach einem Moment erneut und zeigt nun alle vier Elben von oben, fröhliche Stimmung, während hinter ihnen die Olifanten immer weiter zurückfallen.   
  
Abspann [Das Bild von Mittelerde verschwindet, der Bildschirm wird schwarz – das VW Logo erscheint, darunter der Slogan]:  
  
VW Cabriolet – Macht jedem Spaß  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
So, das war der Erste. Ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen. Wenn ihr Ideen habt bitte mailen oder reviewn. Ein paar Visionen hab ich auch noch. Wird so lange fortgeführt wie ich Ideen und Lust hab (also vorerst noch ein wenig länger ^-^)  
  
Eure Pauri 


	2. Du darfst!

2. Du darfst ;)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Wir befinden uns in Bruchtal, genauer gesagt in einem dunklen Gang des gewaltigen Elben-Anwesens. Boromir sitzt in einer noch dunkleren Ecke und ist in einem Buch vertieft. Sein Kopf ist in seine rechte Hand gestützt, in der anderen hält ein mit Wurst belegtes Butterbrot, von dem er ab und an ein Stück abbeißt.   
  
Einen kurzen Moment später hallen Schritte durch den steinernen Gang, die ihn aufsehen lassen. Die Kamera wechselt zu Boromirs Blickwinkel, sodass sie nun auf den Flur gerichtet ist.  
  
Es ist Aragorn, der langsam auf ihn zu schreitet.   
  
Eine Schritte vor Boromir bleibt er stehen und dreht sich zu einer marmornen Skulptur an einer Wand um, die die Gestalt einer Frau hat und eine Art Tablett hält, auf dem die Bruchstücke eines Schwertes liegen; Narsil.   
  
Es ist Mucksmäuschen still, nur Aragorn Schritte sind zu hören, Boromir beobachtet jede seiner Bewegungen genau. Aragorn lehnt sich über die Bruchstücke, sodass er sein Spiegelbild darin erkennen kann.  
  
Für einen Augenblick rührt er sich nicht, dann runzelt er die Stirn und seufzt auf.  
  
„Arwen findet meine Haut sei nicht rein…", sagt er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und streicht sich über die Wange, „und meine Kleidung nicht schick…"  
  
Er legt den Kopf schief auf seine Schulter, um sich aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen. „Und meine Frisur…"  
  
Anschließend stellt Aragorn sich wieder aufrecht hin und geht langsam weiter zu Boromir. Er bleibt genau vor ihm stehen, beide tauschen Blicke aus, welche die Kamera verfolgt.  
  
„Ich allerdings finde mich ziemlich okay!"  
  
Mit großen Augen beißt Boromir ein Stück von seinem Butterbrot ab. Ein wenig bröckelt ihm wieder aus dem Mund, als er zum sprechen ansetzt.  
  
„Arwen? Wer ist eigentlich Arwen?"  
  
Aragorn zuckt die Achseln und zieht ebenfalls ein mit Wurst belegtes Butterbrot aus seiner Tasche und beißt genüsslich hinein.  
  
Die Kamera entfernt sich von Beiden, in der Mitte des Bildschirmes erscheint das pink umrundete „Du darfst!"-Emblem. Eine weibliche Stimme liest es vor, während man im Hintergrund Boromir und Aragorn immer noch Wurstbrote essen sieht.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
So, das war die 2. Werbung. Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es :D Einige eurer Idee haben mich total inspiriert, bzw. als ich meiner Freundin Nadja davon erzählt habe, die eure Visionen perfektioniert hat ;) seit gespannt, eine davon wird Inhalt des nächsten Kapitels *fg*  
  
Vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! ^0^  
  
@Alanna: keine Tamponwerbung? Ohhhhhh… ich mach's trotzdem )  
  
@Lacrima: … *sich geehrt fühl* *sich tief verneig* *schüchtern "Danke" murmel* *heimlich Elronds brille zurückklau*  
  
@Luize: Zweimal, wenn man genau zählt *gg* Ma guckn was ich aus den Raffaellos mache… mit Hilfe meiner Muse krieg ich das wohl irgendwie hin *fg*  
  
@wölkchen: Da musst du deinen Autohändler befragen, obs die Elben dabei gibt kann ich dir leider nicht sagen… ist einzig und allein ein Service deines Autohändlers des Vertrauens ;)  
  
@sunny: Nei, mach übsch net *die 10 kiss zurückgeb* :D Natürlich ist das Auto schnell, sonst würd ich ja keine Werbung dafür machen . 


	3. OB Maxi Mithril

3. OB Maxi-Mithril

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein kleines Waldgebiet mit relativ niedrigen Bäumen und Büschen, einige Baumstämme liegen niedergefallen am Boden. Kein Ton ist zu hören.

Dann beginnt die dramatische Orchesta-Musik, Arwen kommt auf ihrem weißen Pferd hinter einem Baum hervorgehetzt, auf die Kamera zu und haarscharf links an ihr vorbei. Sieben in schwarze Mäntel gehüllte Gestalten auf schwarzen Pferden folgen ihr, es sind die Ringgeister.

Arwen trägt Frodo mit sich, der schwer verwundet vor ihr sitzt, dem Tode nahe. Im Zick-Zack rast sie zwischen den Bäumen her, versucht vergeblich die Ringgeister abzuhängen. Sie hat nicht mehr viel Zeit, Frodo braucht dringend die Hilfe ihres Vaters.

Die Sieben folgen Arwen über eine große dürre Ebene, die Kamera folgt ihnen in der Vogelperspektive, bis hin zum Bruinen, der die Grenze zu Bruchtal bildet. Sie befindet sich bereits am anderen Ufer, kehrt den Verfolgern entschlossen das Gesicht zu, die noch auf der anderen Seite befinden. Ihre Pferde blieben stehen.

„Gib uns den Halbling, Elbenweib", raunt eine der Gestalten mit tiefer bedrohlicher Stimme und sein Pferd macht einen Schritt nach Vorne ins Flussbett.

„Ihr wollt ihn haben!", Arwen zieht ihr elegantes Schwert und hält es hoch erhoben. „Dann kommt und holt ihn euch!"

Daraufhin beginnen die Pferde der Nazgul zögerlich das lichte Flussbett zu überqueren, während Arwen in sich geht und eine geheime Beschwörung murmelt. Sie blickt auf, woraufhin sie einen Tampon aus ihrem Gewand zieht und diesen mit Schwung in das Flussbett wirft. Dieser quillt in sekundenschnelle zu enormer Größe und saugt die Ringgeister in sich auf.

Arwen und Frodo sind gerettet.

Schauplatzwechsel – Arwen trägt eines ihrer wundervollen femininen wäldlich-grünen Kleider, sie schreitet aus dem Hintergrund in den Vordergrund zur Kamera. Sie steht in einem der Gärten von Bruchtal, hinter ihr befinden sich Wälder, am Rande ein kleiner steinerner Tisch.

Sie lächelt.

„Früher fühlte ich mich in solchen Situationen stets unwohl, doch seitdem es die neuen OB Maxi-Mithril gibt fühle ich mich perfekt geschützt!", sagte sie. „Die neue Formel mit Mithrilfilm saugt perfekt auf und gibt ein angenehmes Gefühl."

Sie dreht ihr Gesicht ein wenig zur Seite und zeigt lächelnd ihre perlweißen Zähne. „Nie fiel es mir leichter so unbekümmert zu leben wie ich es seit dem neuen OB tue."

Bilbos Stimme sagt begeistert: „Mithril – So leicht wie eine Feder, und so saugfähig wie ein Drachenpanzer!"

Neben ihrem strahlenden Gesicht taucht das OB-Emblem auf. Eine weitere weibliche Stimme sagt: „Jetzt und auch nur für kurze Zeit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Idee fand ich ihrgendwie packend

Verzeiht, es hat ein wenig (sich räusper), oder eher gesagt ein wenig mehr, gedauert. Eine kleine Schaffenskrise war daran schuld, sowie nur geringe Lust zum Schreiben und ein 10-tägiger Schüleraustausch nach Finnland. Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt wieder erfrischt und bereit zum weiterschreiben )

Wiedereinmal vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, Kritiken und Ideen 0

Merowen: Gimli…ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er als Zwerg einen windschnittigen Cabrio verkaufen könnte…

ulunn: thx für die Vorschläge :D Ich kann schon mal so viel verraten, dass ich schon was für Gollum geplant habe. Mal schaun wie es kommt, vielleicht schon im nächsten Kapitel ;)

blimmchen: Ich mach so schnell wie ich kann und… na ja, eigentlich auch wie ich Lust hab

MysteryV: löl da stell ich mir gerade deine Bruder vor wie er daneben steht und du lachend am Boden liegst… xD

Lacrima: rofl wennu unbedingt nen Wurstbrot haben willst und die Sonnenbrille, dann kauf sie dir doch einfach. Wofür mach ich denn hier die Werbung?

sunny: natürlich leih ich dir das Geld wenn du mich auch mal fahren lässt )

wölkchen: die Idee ist guuuuut o.O summ bada baba ba I'm loving it!

heitzi: Agent Elrond? Huh... kerze aufgeh in dunkle ecke verzieh tuschel

Luize: rofl gute Idee klau

Schätzungsweise lass ich euch bis zum nächsten Teil nicht mehr so lange warten, gebe auf jeden Fall mein Bestes. Liebe Grüße,

eure Pauri 


	4. Mein Schatzzz

4. Mein Schatzzz…  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Der Bildschirm ist schwarz, weder Ton, noch irgendeine Handlung finden darauf statt. Für einige Momente bleibt dies so…  
  
Mit dem Geräusch eines Pulsschlages flimmert ein Bild auf, auf dem das Innere einer düsteren Höhle zu sehen ist. Steinerner Boden, kahle Wände und eine tropfende unebene Decke machen diesen Schauplatz interessant und unheimlich zugleich. Das Bild verschwindet sofort wieder und kehrt den Bildschirm wieder in sein ursprüngliches Schwarz, sogleich der Pulsschlag verklungen ist.  
  
„Sie haben ihn uns gestohlen, dreckige Diebe…", zischt Gollums Stimme in der Leere.  
  
Einen Moment später erscheint die Höhle wieder mit einem Pulsschlag, dieses Mal bewegt sich die Kamera langsam nach rechts und folgt dem Lauf eines niedrigen Ganges. Die Höhle verschwindet wieder, Schwarz tritt auf.  
  
„Wir holen ihn uns wieder… denn er gehört uns…" Nun sind auch die Geräusche von seinem Gang zu hören, nackte Füße und Hände auf dem kahlen Stein.  
  
Das Bild flackert wieder auf, die Kamera zeigt Gollum, wie er diesen Gang entlang kriecht. Der Blick fällt auf seinen Rücken, bevor er den Kopf misstrauisch zurückwirft und hinter sich blickt. Noch einmal wird es schwarz. Das Geräusch seiner Schritte verstummt.  
  
„Er ist unser… er ist mein… Mein Schatzzz…", ächzt Gollum langsam und verträumt.  
  
Das Bild taucht sprunghaft wieder auf, Gollum steht auf einer Anhöhe, seinen Rücken kehrt er zur Kamera. Vor ihm ist ein aufragender Stein, auf den Licht durch einen Spalt in der Höhlenwand fällt. Die Kamera macht einen Sprung von der Entfernung nah an Gollum heran, bevor er sich umdreht und sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht der Kamera präsentiert. Er lächelt auf eine verkommene und ekelhafte Art und Weise, seine Augen sehen aus wie ein schwarzes Spinnennetz, das auf seiner Pupille zusammenläuft und Fäden zu allen Seiten wegführen lässt.  
  
Neben seinem Gesicht erscheint eine beige Packung, die laut ihres Aufdruckes Focus-Kontaktlinsen enthält.  
  
Eine männliche Stimme erklingt: „Focus´ monatliche Kontaktlinsen – Jetzt auch mit Fun-Motiven. Focus – wer sieht weiß mehr."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ich versprech jetzt nichts mehr, was ich nicht halten kann und sag einfach nur, dass ich hoffe, dass ich bald wieder Lust zum Weiterschreiben habe, Ideen sind ja genug vorhanden x_X Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen, bis bald,  
  
eure Pauri  
  
@Lacrima: ôô *blinzel* ehm… wie du meinst? *gg* *dir gratisproben geb*  
  
@blimmchen: Ist ja auch Sinn der Sache *gg*  
  
@sunny: *pfff* *beleidigt sei* *apüh*  
  
@Nessel: *rofl* Geile Ideen :D *notiz mach* *gg* Du hast nix dagegen wenn ich das ein oder andere verwende? 


	5. Wie uncool!

Wie uncool!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Wir befinden uns mitten in Elronds Rat in Bruchtal. Die geheime Besprechung zur Situation Mitttelerdes hat gerade angefangen, doch schon gibt es kleine Reibereien. Boromir steht inmitten des Kreises und erzählt den Anwesenden von seinem Traum und seinem Vorschlag, die Waffe des Feindes an Gondor gehen zu lassen. Aragorn sitzt ruhigen Blutes in seinem Stuhl und hört ihm zweifelnd zu. Als Boromir fertig ist, schreitet er ein.  
  
„Du kannst ihn nicht beherrschen – niemand kann das. Denn der eine Ring gehorcht nur Sauron allein. Er ist es, der ihn geschmiedet hat", erklärt er.  
  
Boromir akzeptiert das nicht.  
  
„Ein Waldläufer versteht nichts von solchen Dingen!"  
  
„Er ist kein einfacher Waldläufer!" Der Elb Legolas hat erhoben, um dem Sohn Gondors zu widersprechen. „Das ist Aragorn – Arathorns Sohn."  
  
„Aragorn?", wiederholt Boromir langsam und wendet sich diesem erneut zu. „Das also ist Isildurs Erbe…"  
  
„Und er ist der rechtmäßige König von Gondor", fährt der Elb fort. „Du bist ihm zur Treue verpflichtet."  
  
„Ein Waldläufer, der König sein soll? Wie uncool…" Boromir setzt sich wieder mit verächtlichem Blick zu Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jahre später.  
  
Boromir liegt nach dem Kampf gegen die Orks tödlich verwundet am Boden, drei Pfeile stecken in seiner Brust. Sein Leben scheint so gut wie beendet, da kommt Aragorn ins Bild gelaufen, er trägt ein feines Gewand eines Königs gleich, eine prachtvolle Krone ziert seinen Kopf. Er lässt sich schwer atmend neben Boromir fallen, um diesen in seinen letzten Minuten beizustehen.  
  
„Boromir! Was tust du hier?!"  
  
„Ich… ich sterbe…", röchelt dieser leise. Auf Aragorn Gesicht zeichnet sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen ab.  
  
„Wie uncool…"  
  
Eine Hintergrundmusik lässt sich vernehmen, zu der eine weibliche Stimme singt: „Wir geben ihrer Zukunft ein Zuhause – LBS."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ich weiß, ich habe einen schrecklichen Humor… ich kann doch auch nichts dafür )  
  
1. Ich weiß, das „Jahre später" passt eigentlich nicht da es eigentlich nur ein paar Monate nach Bruchtal passiert ist, allerdings wollt ich das aus dem Spot beibehalten ^.^  
  
2. Das mit dem schrecklichen Humor habe ich schon erwähnt, oder?  
  
3. Ja ja, ich brauchte mal wieder viel zu lange .  
  
@Lacrima: ehm… *löl*? Also dein Psychiater wär ich gerne! Und lass dir mal was einfallen ^.^ *peitsche zück* Ach ja zu deiner 2. Rev: Du hättest mir Mail schreiben können? *gg* Na gut, passt scho, ich hab's verstanden. FF.net is ja blöde! Hoffentlich übersehen sie es diesmal, dass sie dich löschen könnten… *schluchz* *nicht dran denken mag*   
  
@blimmchen: passt scho^^ nice dases dir gefällt, mega thx für die Rev  
  
@sunny: du bist zu gütig mein schatzzzzzz ^-^  
  
@Luize: Es is easy: Gollum – große Augen. Große Augen können schöne Werbung für Kontaktlinsen machen^^ und der brauch eh welche, würde mich nicht wundern wenn der nach Jahrhunderten, in denen er in Höhlen gelebt hat, bei Tageslicht nix mehr sehen kann. Klar soweit?^^  
  
@wölkchen: *löl* *mitfeier*  
  
@Nessel: *hände reib* dann mach dich mal auf was gespannt )  
  
@Yuri: Kannst du auch! Dank der Ideen der Autoren hier und einiger meiner Freunde könnte ich von Inspiration noch lange leben!  
  
See ya next Chap, LG Pauri 


	6. Und die Frisur hält

6. Und die Frisur hält  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ein schneeweißer Berg inmitten eines Gebirges erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. Die Kamera fährt aus der Weitansicht langsam an ihn heran, verändert dabei die Perspektive. Es ist der Caradras. Dunkle Wolken im Hintergrund machen einem deutlich, dass ein Sturm auf ihm tobt.  
  
Auf dem Caradras: Die Gefährten. Verzweifelt versuchen sie den Berg zu überqueren, trotz Sarumans Zauber, der sie beinahe zur Rückkehr zwingt. Während alle Gefährten ständig in dem tiefen Schnee einsinken und somit Probleme mit dem Vorwärtskommen haben, läuft Legolas ungehindert, ja gar leichtfüßig über die Schneedecke hinweg. Dabei fällt besonders auf, deine seine langen blonden Haare gänzlich unberührt von dem Toben sind.  
  
Eine kräftige Männerstimme ertönt: „Caradras: Schneesturm – Die Frisur hält."  
  
Ortswechsel: Wir befinden uns inmitten der Schlacht um Helms Klamm. Tiefschwarze Nacht, Regen prasselt unaufhaltsam auf sie nieder. Überall wildes Geschrei, aufeinander treffende Klingen, tote Körper am Boden. Die Gefährten kämpfen hart um den Sieg gegen die Orks. Gimli und Aragorn sehen bereits sehr mitgenommen aus, Legolas dagegen so gut wie unbeschadet. Seine gepflegten Haare stechen dabei besonders heraus.  
  
Die Männerstimme erklingt schon wieder: „Helms Klamm: Krieg, Regen – Die Frisur hält."  
  
Die Szene verschwindet aus dem Bild, stattdessen tritt eine bläulich schimmernde Spraydose mit dem Aufdruck der Firma „3-Wetter-Taft" ins Bild. Die Stimme meldet sich erneut zu Wort.  
  
„3-Wetter-Taft – Und die Frisur hält immer."  
  
Dies verschwindet wiederum, dafür erscheint eine neue Szene. Die vollständigen Gefährten paddeln in ihren Booten aus Lórien den großen Strom des Anduin entlang. Zu Beginn steht Legolas aufrecht in seinem Boot, lässt sich jedoch rücklings ins Wasser fallen. Als er wieder auftaucht lehnt er sich mit den Armen über den Bootsrand, um Halt zu gewinnen. Sein Gesicht schöpft nun das volle Bild der Kamera aus.  
  
„Immer?", fragt er charmant lächelnd, während am unteren rechten Bildrand erneut eine Miniaturausgabe der 3-Wetter-Taft Spraydose erscheint.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Soso? Ihr scheint es ja zu mögen, wenn ich den armen Boromir quäle ó.Ò Gut zu wissen *notiz mach* Nur damit ihrs wisst: Das mach ich gerne %) MHUHAHAHAHA… *sich unmguck* *alle Pauri anstarren* ôô *wegschleich*  
  
@Yuri: Ehm… danke? *gg* Freu mich waaaaahnsinnig wenn's euch gefällt :)  
  
@Eowyn29: Hm… also die Idee mit Actimel find ich gut^^ Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber mir wiedersagt es wenn ich die Idee von euch genau so übernehme wie ihr sie in den Reviews schreibt… *denk*  
  
An dieser Stelle mal für alle: Also wenn ihr eine Werbung, die ihr besonders lieb gewonnen habt, mit LotR von mir (vielleicht^^) lesen wollt, dann sagt doch bitte nur den Artikel und, vorausgesetzt es hat einen, Slogan. Ich mag nicht einfach schreiben was ihr sagt. Das ist mir zu unkreativ^^"  
  
@crazy sunny: Wenn ich durch die Werbespots ein so ein tolles Auto geschenkt bekommen habe, is mir das auch egal :p *dreckig lach*  
  
@Michiru-chan1: Au ja, KitKat! Habe schon eine Idee, die mir seit gestern (*grinsend zu MysteryV schiel*) im Kopf rumschwirrt. Ich glaube als nächste Werbung wirst du diese hier bestaunen können *hehe*  
  
@Luize: Hey, du stehst in Latein genau wie ich! Na gut, ich hab den Sprung von 4 auf 1 geschafft, leider im nächsten Halbjahr dann wieder zurück auf 4 ^-^" Nya, ich finde es eigentlich auch nicht uncool… aber Eigenlob stinkt ja^^ *sich nase zuhalt*  
  
@seelenspiegel: Um ehrlich zu sein, und einige hier werden dir das bestätigen können, bin ich der humorloseste Mensch den du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst. Und wenn nicht humorlos, dann zumindest habe ich einen schlechten Humor *fg*  
  
@Valinja: *hüstel* So was kann einem Kleingeist wie mir schon mal passieren *pfeif* änder ich natürlich sofort. Und wie du siehst weiß ich jetzt auch wo der Anduin und wo der Bruinen fließt^^ Danke für den Hinweis  
  
@Lacrima Draconis: ôô ehm… das bleibt jetzt mal ohne Kommi, okay?^^" Abgesehen von: *schnief* *traurig auf deine pfoten starr* *schluchz* *hundeblick*  
  
LG, eure Pauri 


	7. Wenn's mal wieder länger dauert

Wenn's mal wieder länger dauert… 

x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x>

Die Kamera zeigt eine weit ausgedehnte Waldlandschaft aus der Vogelperspektive. Unendlich scheinende Täler, Bergrücken – Alles in ein friedliches sattes Grün getaucht. Dann beginnt die dramatische Musik im Hintergrund zu spielen: Carmina Burana – Carl Orff.

Wir befinden uns mitten im Geschehen. Die Orks greifen das Lager der Gefährten an. Weit entfernt von den Anderen verteidigt Boromir mutig die Hobbits Merry und Pippin vor den grässlichen Ungeheuern, während diese dicht aneinander gedrängt und regungslos vor Angst am Rande des Kampffeldes stehen. Ein Ork nach dem anderen geht durch Boromirs Schwert zu Boden. Die Situation scheint kontrolliert, doch dann…

Der Anführer der Orks, der Uruk-Hai Lutz erscheint plötzlich auf einem Hügel, der dem Rücken des Menschen zugewandt ist, sodass dieser ihn sehen kann. Er spannt seine Armbrust und zielt auf Boromir. Der starke Uruk-Hai weiß, er muss ihn aus dem Weg schaffen, um die Halblinge seinem Meister Saruman bringen zu können.

Mit einer schnellen Armbewegung und einer kleinen Drehung, die ihm den nötigen Schwung verleiht, durchtrennt Boromir den Hals eines weiteren Orks, der besiegt zu Boden geht. Überraschend erblickt er Lutz, doch bevor er realisieren kann, dass die Armbrust auf ihn gerichtet ist, schießt der Uruk-Hai einen Pfeil ab und trifft direkt in Boromirs Brust. Der Krieger taumelt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Es ist ganz ruhig. Die Hobbits sind erstarrt. Doch nach einem kurzen Moment sammelt sich Boromir wieder und fährt mit dem Kampf gegen die feindlichen Orks fort. Lutz' Gesicht wirft Fragezeichen auf. Wieso kann der Mensch trotz dieser schweren Wunde weiterkämpfen? Er musste wohl nicht recht getroffen haben…

Diesen Fehler galt es auszugleichen. Ein weiteres Mal setzt der Uruk-Hai die Armbrust an, schießt und trifft abermals in Boromirs Rumpf. Er geht in die Knie. Der Anführer der Orks setzt sich zufrieden auf einen Baumstumpf zu seinen Füßen. Nun würde er den Todeskampf des Gefährten genussvoll beobachten.

Weit gefehlt!

Wieder wirft sich der Mensch mit seinem Schwert kampfeswütig gegen die Orks.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Lutz springt verdattert auf und feuert einen weiteren Schuss ab. Wieder trifft er, doch wieder kann sich Boromir nach einigen kurzen Momenten der Benommenheit zum Kampf aufraffen. Kopfschüttelnd den Kopf schmollend in seine Hand gestützt setzt sich der Uruk-Hai zurück auf den Baumstamm und kehrt Boromir beleidigt den Rücken zu. Aus seinem schwarzen zerschlissenen Lederhemd zieht er ein Kitkat.

Man hört ein Vögelchen zwitschern. Eine männliche Stimme ertönt: „Wenn's mal wieder länger dauert: Have a BIIIIIIIG Break! Have a Kitkat!"

Im Hintergrund sieht man noch Lutz, der, beleidigt sein Kitkat essend, einen erbosten Blick über seine Schulter wirft, um zu überprüfen, ob Boromir immer noch am Kämpfen ist.

x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x> x>

Der Werbespot hat jetzt sage und schreibe zwei Jahre gebraucht. Ich hoff ihr mögt ihn trotzdem / Nach so langer Zeit habe ich plötzlich eine Art Schreibwut verspürt, na ja…

Ich persönlich find den Spot ein wenig zu lang geraten. Wäre ich Intendant würde ich den wahrscheinlich nicht über Tag zeigen sondern ihn eher zu einer Art „Infomercial" (ihr wisst schon… diese Werbesendungen) ausbauen. Nur ob das Produkt dafür geeignet ist, man zweifelt…

LG, eure Pauri


End file.
